Throwing
Throwing is a game mechanic in Super Smash Bros. Clash that's been present in all 3 Smash Bros. games, although throws are a bit different this time around. Each character has a standard grab and an air grab. More details on the air grab in it's section. Regular grabs are unblockable moves that have you hold your foe, where you can either pummel them with weak attacks (known as... pummels) or throw them in one of 4 different directions: Up, Down, Forward, or Back. If you get grabbed, you can mash on the buttons in order to escape faster. Two new mechanics revolving these have been added: The ability to tech out of throws and the ability to grab people in the air. Teching Throws One major change is that, in order to stop chaingrabs and squash the player number dependent system, regular throws can now be teched out of by inputting a grab command 3 frames after being grabbed. Tether grabs like Link and Yoshi's have 6 frame windows. If you are successful, you're break out of your foes grab for free. You can also do to this to tech air throws. Special, Clash Attack and Final Smash Throws Throws can also exist as Special moves, Clash Attacks, or even Final Smashes. These tend to start up slower then your standard grabs, but non-ranged command grabs usually aren't able to be teched. They also tend to be stronger and deal more damage than your standard grabs, which makes up for the fact you can't combo after most of these. Clash Attack and Final Smash grabs tend to do A LOT of damage and knockback and are mostly inescapable after the Hyper Flash, meaning you can't do counter attacks, dodge, jump away etc. if you are in the range List of Special Move Grabs *Bowser - Flying Slam, Bowser Bomb 2 *Donkey Kong - Kong Bomber *Ganondorf - Flame Choke (1 frame tech window), Dark Dive **Zero Suit Samus - Flip Jump Grab (1 frame tech window) *Kirby - Inhale *King Dedede - Inhale *Mewtwo - Seismic Toss **Lucario - Force Palm *Captain Falcon - Falcon Dive *Black Shadow - Shadow Driver (2 frame tech window), Black Ox *Wario - Chomp *Waluigi - Waluigi Whip (2 frame tech window) *Knuckles - Master Jet *These... are a bit weirder, to say the least. List of Clash Attack Grabs *Bowser - Bowser Buster *Black Shadow - Black Buffalo *Meta Knight - Galaxia Phantasm List of Final Smash Grabs *Mario - Red Cyclone *Bowser - Nuclear Flying Slam *Black Shadow - Black Bull, Shadow Smash *Meta Knight - Galaxia Darkness *Kyle Hyde - Dusk Cyclone *Knuckles - Master Torpedo Air Throws New to Clash is the introduction of being able to grab people in the air. You could do this in previous Super Smash Bros. games, but only with command throws like the ones above. Every character can do this with the same command as a normal throw, but unlike the grounded version, air throws will only work on other aerial opponents but tend to have a bit more range. Also like grounded throws, you have a 3 frame window to tech these. Trivia *Black Shadow is the only character with both Final Smashes being grabs. See also *Grappler Category:Game mechanics Category:Attacks